Should We Go Out For Tea?
by Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes
Summary: John secretly takes Sherlock out on a date; but he's trying not to make it noticeable. This is THE Sherlock Holmes, of course he's going to notice; but how is he going to react? -SHORT STORY


**SHOULD WE GO OUT FOR TEA?  
**

* * *

**Based on Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat's Sherlock.**

**This was a request from a follower on my tumblr. I take requests from tumblr and this site, so if you'd like a short story like this, give me a pairing or main character and I'll add you to the list!**

**R&R would be splendid! Thank you!**

* * *

"Sherlock, I want to make some tea, but we're out of milk!" John called from the kitchen.

Sherlock just sat there with his violin, "Well, go and get some" He called back simply. John walked into the living room and looked at Sherlock.

"I don't have any money, I haven't gotten paid yet" John lied, he did indeed have money, he just wanted to see how his plan would unfold.

Sherlock sighed, "Well, I have a few pounds"

"So, what should we do? Should we go out for tea?" John offered.

Sherlock stood up and looked at him strangely, trying to deduce what John was thinking, "Why don't you just use my card to get some milk?" Sherlock queried.

"I feel like going out instead" John answered. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, but snapped out of it,

"Okay, fine. I'll come with you. I need to pick up a foot from Bart's anyway" He grabbed his coat and slipped his scarf around his neck.  
Both of them trotted down the stairs and out the door into the cold breeze of London air.

* * *

In the cafe, John sat across from Sherlock, sipping at his tea.

"So," He started "What's the foot for?" He tried to make small talk interesting for Sherlock.

"I'm going to try and justify the coagulation from the start to finish when sodium chloride is introduced to the blood stream in extremely boiling temperatures up to 70 degrees Celsius". John just looked at Sherlock blankly.

"Right, okay" he resumed drinking his tea. Sherlock didn't order anything, so he just sat there looking at John.

"Why did you want me to come?" Sherlock asked straight forward.

John almost choked on his tea, "You offered to come"

"Yes, but I saw the blood rush to your face, making it blush; as well as the small smirk on your lips and the slight punch in the air when I turned to put on my coat. We both know you've been paid; you always get paid on every second Tuesday, which was yesterday; so please answer my question... Why did you want me to come with you?"

John blushed embarrassed, he was really hoping Sherlock wouldn't notice any of this, but who was he kidding? He was trying to take _the_ Sherlock Holmes on a date, how was he _not_ going to notice?

"Sherlock, I-" John didn't know how to explain that he had a crush on his flat mate; so he didn't. "Well, you're so clever, you figure it out" He said simply, finishing the rest of his tea.

Sherlock crosses his fingers and rested his head on his knuckles, staring at John, trying to figure why on earth John brought him to this cafe for tea?

Thoughts started flicking through Sherlock's head.

_'He's dressed in his best clothes, his jean cuffs rolled up and he'd shaven this morning, so wants to make a good impression; but to who? Blushing, a sign of embarrassment; a slight smirk, a sign of cheekiness, he's happily embarrassed for some reason. He's been avoiding eye contact, he has something to hide. His breathing is shaking, he's a little afraid. Afraid of what?-'_

It suddenly hit him. This is what John would class as a date. John had secretly taken him out on a date without Sherlock's knowledge.

Once Sherlock exhaled, John knew he had figured it out; Sherlock knew John liked him. He was afraid how Sherlock would react; he's seen the way he treats Molly.

Will Sherlock start treating him differently because he knew how John felt?

John was silent. He didn't want to speak or even look at Sherlock; he kept his eyes firmly on the tree outside, watching it sway to and fro, trying to take his mind off Sherlock.

"John" Sherlock whispered, both his hands had closed around John's. John quickly snapped his head around to look at Sherlock's hands on his.  
He then very slowly looked up at Sherlock's face. John was surprised to see Sherlock generally happy; a grin was spread across his face.

"Don't be embarrassed" Sherlock almost ordered with a soft tone. He picked up John's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it ever so slightly.

John was overwhelmed at how well everything was going; he eyes were getting a bit sore and watery. Sherlock just shook his head as he wiped a tear away from John's face; emotions always got the better of John.

"C'mon" He got out of the seat and offered a hand for John to take. Hand in hand, Sherlock walked back to 221B with John.

"What about the foot?" John asked quietly.

Sherlock smiled, "There was no foot; I just wanted a reason to come along without being suspicious"

John looked up at Sherlock, surprised, "So you felt the same?" John asked.

"Since we first met"

Sherlock and John smiled at each other, tightening the grip on each other's hands as they walked back to their flat.


End file.
